


Snacks

by JackieWepps



Series: Missing [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is pranking Muurasakibara. As soon as he has bought some snacks, they mysteriously goes missing. <br/>Where do they go and who is behind it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks

Himuro and Murasakibara were both home on break in Tokyo. They had been traveling all day yesterday and were now spending today walking around Tokyo. None of them really knew where they were going. Himuro wanted to just get some fresh air and Murasakibara had wanted to find some new snacks. According to the taller male, Kuroko had informed him that there was some limited edition on a special kind of snack somewhere, and Murasakibara, of course, wanted to find it.

“What exactly is this snack anyway, Atsushi?” Himuro asked.

“Chips with apple flavor,” The much taller answered, he was already eating something else. They had already been to three convenience stores and failed to find whatever it was, but Murasakibara had bought plenty of other snacks to make up for their lack of the chips he wanted.

Himuro looked around, in search for another store where they could possibly find these chips Murasakibara wanted so badly.

“Oh?” He heard Murasakibara say beside him and looked at him. “I seem to have run out of snacks?”

“Didn’t you just buy?” Himuro asked in wonder.

“Yeah… I think I ate them quicker than I thought I would,” Murasakibara answered.

Himuro looked around. “Let’s go this way then,” he said, pointing down the next street on their right hand. “Maybe there is another convenience store down there,”

The two headed down the suggested path and into the convenience store. Himuro patiently waited for Murasakibara to finish. He had no need to buy anything for himself anyway. He had bought something at the second convenience store they had been to and hadn’t felt the need to buy anything since.

While waiting for the other to finish he looked out through the window and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a male, quickly taking a look inside the store before passing by, trying not to seem suspicious. Himuro found it suspicious, but decided not to give it more thought.

Murasakibara then returned with his arms full of snacks.

“Eh, you didn’t buy anything, Muro-chin?” he asked in wonder.

“I didn’t feel like it,” Himuro said. “Did you find them?”

“No,” Murasakibara shook his head showing that it didn’t please him that he couldn’t find the snacks he desired so much.

“Then we should try the next store,” Himuro tried to encourage.

“Maybe we should,” the taller exited the shop and Himuro followed quickly.

The two went on to find those chips of limited edition. Himuro kept an eye out for convenience stores while Murasakibara kept on walking and munching. They had only been walking for about 10 minutes when Murasakibara stopped up again.

“What’s the matter, Atsushi?” Himuro asked as he noticed this.

“I’m out of snacks again,” the taller said.

“Already?” Himuro asked surprised.

“But I bought more than usual last time,” Murasakibara said.

Himuro couldn’t comment on that. Murasakibara always bought a lot of snacks, he had no idea when he would buy more than usual. It always looked the same to Himuro.

“There should be another convenience store somewhere close by,” Himuro said.

The two of them walked and easily found the nearest convenience store and entered. Again it was only Murasakibara who needed to buy something and Himuro just stood and waited for him to finish.

He didn’t know how it happened but he ended up looking out the window and watched the people passing by. Again he noticed a particular male walking by and eying the store just once. For a brief second their eyes met and Himuro got the feeling that it wasn’t by coincidence this guy was here. He decided to push the thought aside though, seeing as it didn’t seem important to him.

“Oh, Muro-chin, what are you looking at?” Murasakibara asked.

Without Himuro being aware of it, Murasakibara had finished buying snacks and now stood close behind him with his arms full of snacks he had bought.

“Nothing,” Himuro said while looking away from the window, the stranger had already passed by the store so he wondered why he still kept on looking at the window. “Let’s go, Atsushi,” he said before taking the lead out of the convenience store.

“We’re still looking for my snacks,” Murasakibara said while munching on something, a chocolate bar it seemed.

“I see, they didn’t have it there either?” Himuro mumbled.

They walked in silence for another five minutes until the surprised sound came from Murasakibara once again and Himuro didn’t have to ask this time to know that the other had already run out of snacks again. He was really getting suspicious now.

“Are there other convenience stores nearby?” Murasakibara looked at Himuro, expecting him to know the answer.

Himuro didn’t know though and had to look at the GPS on his phone. “The closest one is the one we just left five minutes ago,” he said.

Murasakibara said nothing to this, he just turned around and headed back the way they just came. Himuro had to follow.

They entered the store and Himuro couldn’t help but notice that the guy in the store was indeed surprised to see the two of them come back so quickly, but he was probably the more surprised by the fact that Murasakibara was already out of snacks.

Himuro stood and looked outside again, however this time it was intentionally that he ended up standing like this. He was waiting patiently and his suspense was confirmed when the guy from before passed by again. Himuro walked out to catch the guy this time, being sure that he had to be part of all this with the missing snacks going on this afternoon.

“Are you tailing us?” Himuro asked as he stepped out of the store and right in front of the guy.

“I suppose there’s no point in denying it,” the male said. He looked up and their eyes met again.

Himuro took his time to take in the other’s appearance. The other was slightly shorter that Himuro himself, and with blue-like eyes. He had black hair stroked backwards but with a bit falling down into his eyes. He looked to be in the age of high school too, just like Himuro and Murasakibara. He had a smirk on his face that practically screamed trouble into Himuro’s face.

“Who are you?” Himuro asked.

The other got a thoughtful look in his eyes while still keeping his smirk in place. “I suppose it won’t do any harm,” he said. “I’m Takao Kazunari,” he sent Himuro a challenging look. “Who’re you?” he asked.

“I’m surprised that you’re tailing us and don’t know,” he said honestly. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya,” he presented himself. “Now, why are you tailing us?”

The other’s smirk got even wider (if that was possible) and he eyed the convenience store. “Your big friend is fun to prank,” he said.

“Prank?” Himuro wondered.

“Yeah,” Takao nodded. “I heard he liked snacks and when I saw him around town with the snacks I thought, hey why not try and steal them and see what happens?”

“He normally just goes out to buy more as soon as he runs out,” Himuro answered.

Takao nodded. “But what when he runs out of money?” he asked.

Himuro nodded. He hadn’t thought of it like that before, but he didn’t know either what would happen once Murasakibara ran out of money. Maybe it was worth sticking around to see just that.

“Okay,” he said. “Give me a few minutes to give him an excuse and I’ll help you out in whatever you’re doing to steal these snacks,”

“Isn’t that a little harsh, seeing as you are his friend?” There was no caring in Takao’s voice, just plain curiosity.

“Probably,” Himuro answered. “But I too would like to see how this turns out,”

Takao nodded and with a short laugh he left and Himuro kept on standing outside the store until Murasakibara exited.

“Ah, Atsushi,” Himuro turned to him. “I have just been asked to come home because something important is going to happen so I will leave you here,” he said.

“M-kay,” Murasakibara mumbled with his mouth full of something Himuro wasn’t even sure what was, but it seemed to taste good if you asked Murasakibara.

“Bye then,” Himuro left in the same direction as Takao had gone and turned the nearest corner.

“Is he gonna fall for it?” Takao asked slightly worried.

“Don’t worry,” Himuro said. “He is thinking like a child and a bit slow in the uptake sometimes,” he said.

“I see, good for us,” Takao said. “We should get a move on, he is heading the other way,” he continued quickly before leaving their hiding spot and get started on trailing Murasakibara.

They walked in silence and only stopped once Murasakibara had entered the next convenience store. In the meantime Takao had climbed up on top of a building and started trailing the tall boy from up there. Himuro had followed easily and watched as Takao had used a fishing pole to snatch snacks from Murasakibara’s bag. Himuro found himself slightly amused by the fact that Murasakibara didn’t even notice as the snacks kept disappearing, but he was surprised that he, himself, hadn’t noticed this either.

“How come I didn’t notice?” Himuro asked.

“I picked the moments when you were the most distracted to do this,” Takao said before eying the next block where they had to jump to soon. “That’s a bit far…” he mumbled.

“You’re right, a bit risky too,” Himuro said.

“I’m betting Kagami could do it though,” Takao mumbled with a smirk on his face like he actually wanted that ability to jump high right now.

“Kagami?” Himuro asked.

“Yeah, Kagami Taiga of Seirin’s basketball team,” Takao said.

“How do you… Do you play basketball too?” Himuro asked.

“Yeah, for Shuutoku,” Takao said. “We’ve played against Seirin a lot,” he added.

“I see, I play for Yousen, so does my friend down there,” Himuro said, nodding down at Murasakibara.

“That’s how you know each other,” Takao nodded. “I know he plays for Yousen, Shin-chan told me,”

Himuro looked confused. “Shin-chan?” he asked.

“You probably know him as Midorima,” Takao said. “Another member of the Generation of Miracles,”

Himuro nodded. He had heard of Midorima Shintarou before.

In the end the two had to climb down from the building and up on the other, seeing as it really was too risky just jumping from building to building. They kept trailing Murasakibara from convenience store to convenience store and kept on stealing his snacks every now and then.

“Could you keep an eye on him for a few minutes?” Takao asked, handing Himuro the fishing pole. “I need to put these away,” he showed all the bags full of the snacks they had stolen and Himuro nodded. Takao disappeared for around 10 minutes while Murasakibara had entered another store.

While Takao was still gone Murasakibara exited the store again with an unusually small amount of snacks.

“I’m out of money and still haven’t found the limited edition,” Himuro heard Murasakibara complain before walking ahead.

Takao returned just then and looked over Himuro’s shoulder. “That wasn’t much,” he commented.

“I think he’s out of money,” Himuro answered.

“Then let’s get them,” Takao said and grabbed the fishing pole before jumping off and snatching a few more snacks. Before either of them knew it, the bag was empty again and Murasakibara looked down at it for a brief moment before just continuing on walking.

“That wasn’t much of a reaction,” Takao said, slightly disappointed.

Himuro nodded. “Somehow I think it could have been worse, he could have grown angry or something,” he said.

They continued on following Murasakibara down a few more streets and Takao continued to grow more worried all of the sudden. Himuro, of course, picked up on this and eyed the other boy every now and then.

“Something wrong?” he asked without a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” Takao said. “I don’t like the way he is heading,”

“Why?” Himuro asked, not really getting why Takao would have a problem with a particular way the other was going.

“The rickshaw where I keep all the snacks we stole is just in this area, in fact he is heading right towards it,” Takao explained.

“I see,” was all Himuro bothered to say. He wondered what would happen if Murasakibara found the rickshaw and how he would react, therefore he didn’t bother to do anything, even if he could probably had thought up a plan to stop his teammate.

Murasakibara turned right and Takao gasped as the tall teen stopped in front of a particular rickshaw and looked down in it. His expression was hidden from the two above him because he was looking down.

“Is it alright to take these?” Murasakibara wondered.

Without waiting for anyone to give him an answer he started filling up his empty bags with all the snacks that he had lost during the day. He seemed to be completely unaware of this fact though, seeing as he didn’t comment on it. He found something else to comment on though.

“What is this?” he said as he picked the last bag of chips up from the bottom.

“He just didn’t…” Takao mumbled while staring intensely at the bag in Murasakibara’s hand.

“What is it?” Himuro asked, unable to see what it was Murasakibara was holding in his hand.

“Those limited edition chips,” Takao said. “Those with apple flavor. I was send out to buy these for Shin-chan because they say it’s his lucky item tomorrow,”

“Do you believe in that?” Himuro let a dry laugh escape him.

“No way,” Takao exclaimed. “But Shin-chan believes strongly in it, it ruins his day if he doesn’t have it,”

“Well, I should get home now,” Himuro said.

“Can’t you help me find some more?” Takao asked.

“You know where they are, so no, I’m not gonna help you anymore,” Himuro answered before getting started on climbing down from the roof.

“But I took the last bag there was in the third store you were in,” Takao said.

“Then I just wish you good luck with finding some more,” Himuro said before climbing down and leaving the place. Murasakibara had already left, with the bag of limited edition chips in hand while eating them handful by handful.

**Author's Note:**

> When I reread this story (I tend to reread my own works sometimes) the only thing I can recall about the writing-process is the fact that I could think of nothing but chocolate and my desire to eat some of that stuff. If you want chocolate from reading this, you are very welcome!  
> Anyways, I don't think I have any other useless information I want to share with you, except it is probably 95% of all the tings we say that is useless information (to some extend).   
> See you some other time
> 
> Jackie


End file.
